Un été très mouvementé
by Knay Potter
Summary: Alors que Lily est embauché pour faire du Babysitting chez une grande famille de sorcier pendant l'été, elle est loinnn de se douter qu'elle devra passer ses vacances sous le même toit que James. Venez lire !


- Chérie, tu sais bien que ton père et moi avons parfaitement les moyens de te payer ton stage après ta 7ème année ! S'exclama Mme Evans, indignée.  
- Mais oui maman, je le sais très bien ! Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, mais j'ai envie de ramasser de l'argent de côté pour avoir à le payer moi-même, je suis une grande fille maintenant ! J'ai 16ans Maman ! Et je m'estime capable de financer mes projets et caprices moi-même ! Répondit Lily, avec douceur.  
- D'accord, d'accord… Mais dis moi, tu vas faire quoi au juste ? S'inquiéta sa mère en soupirant.  
- Euh, j'avais pensé à… tu sais le métier de nuit, on fait pas beaucoup d'effort, on a du plaisir, et on est très bien payé si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Plaisanta Lily.  
- Quoi ? Chérie ! Mais tu vas te prostituer ou quoi ? Cria sa mère qui n'avait pas saisie la plaisanterie.  
- Mais non Maman ! Je blaguais biensûr ! En fait, tu te souviens de la petite Liza ? Demanda la rouquine.  
- Biensûr ! Comment oublier une petite fille aussi adorable qu'elle ?   
-Eh bien, ses parents sont des amis proches à une certaine famille sorcière qui auraient besoin d'une Baby-sitter, alors, ils leurs ont parlé de moi, et ils ont acceptés ! Fit Lily, tout sourire.

- D'accord, alors, je n'ai pas le choix ? C'est ça ? Demanda Mme Evans.  
- Exactement ! Répondit Lily en rigolant.  
- Tu pars quand ?  
- Demain ! Je suis extrêmement pressée, à ce qui parait, la petite fille dont je dois m'occuper, est un vrai ange !  
- Ci tôt ? S'exclama sa mère avec une profonde déception au fond de la voix.  
- Eh oui, désolée maman de ne pas pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec toi, mais plus vite j'y serai, plus ce sera mieux… Autant pour moi qui ne verrait plus cette…pétunia… Et pour mon salaire qui sera plus estimable !

_ «-Oh James, je t'aime ! Oh depuis si longtemps que j'attends ce moment…  
- Moi aussi Lily, je t'aime, depuis le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi, je t'aimerai toujours, viens la, que je t'embrasse !  
Lily s'approcha de lui et le regarda profondément dans les yeux, il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparer, et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion, lui prouvant ainsi son amour dans un baiser rempli de tendresse. Il commencé à caresser ses rondeurs et à la déshabillé, elle faisant de même, mais avec la chose dur a présent qui était entre ses jambes, lorsqu'elle fut complètement déshabillée, il laissa sa langue parcourir son corps et au moment ou il allait la laisser entrer en contact avec l'entre jambe de la jeune fille… »_

- James ! James ! Chéri ! Allez Jamisounet d'amour ! Réveille toi ! La baby-sitter va arriver, je veux que tu sois présent au moment ou elle viendra ! Allez ! … Ah et puis au fait, profites des moments qu'il te reste avant de descendre de… Prendre une douche froide ! Fit elle coquinement en désignant la bosse sous la couette.  
- Oh… D'accord. Répondit-il en rougissant.

Je sonnai à la porte de l'immense manoir qui se tenait devant moi, le jardin était magnifiquement bien soigné... Et je pense que l'intérieur n'en sera pas moins …  
Une très belle femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux noisette dont les traits du visage me rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un, m'ouvrit la porte, puis me sourit d'un air chaleureux et réconfortant.

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Je m'appelle Ashley, tu dois être la baby-sitter, non ? Me demanda t-elle.  
- Heu, oui ! Enchantée, je m'appelle Lily Evans… Répondit-je.  
- Suis moi au salon, je vais te présenter mon mari et mes enfants.  
- D'accord…

Après quelques secondes, elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une grande salle magnifique, j'étais subjuguée devant tant de splendeur, la pièce faisait ressortir une ambiance très chaleureuse, surtout grâce à sa décoration en rouge et or très soignée.  
- Lily, je te présente mon mari John, ma petite fille Elizabeth que tu pourras appeler Ely et dont tu devras t'occuper pendant notre voyage et mon fils James. Oh, et puis notre nom de famille est Potter.  
Mon visage se décomposa à ses dernières paroles, non, ce n'était pas possible, je vais me réveiller tout de suite de cet affreux cauchemar, non, c'est absurde…C'est…c'est pas…possible !  
James s'avança vers moi et me tendit sa main pour que je la serre… Au fur et a mesure de ses pas, je reculait, horrifiée.  
- Potter ! Ne m'approche pas ! Dis-je plutôt par habitude avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne fallait pas que je dise cela devant ses parents car ça ne faisait pas bonne impression.  
- Heu, vous vous connaissez ? Firent Mr et Mme Evans en même temps.  
Je ne devais pas ouvrir ma bouche, car je savais que si c'étai le cas, j'allais le regretter car je n'était pas en fonction de dire autres choses que des injures.  
- Oh oui, qu'on se connaît, je vous ai déjà sûrement parler de Lily…  
Après quelques secondes où l'incompréhension se lisait ouvertement sur les visages des Potter adultes, un sourire éclaira leurs traits.  
- Oui, effectivement, James nous a parlé de toi, beaucoup même…Oh mais rassure toi, que du bien, évidemment… Répondit alors Ashley avec un sourire bienveillant.  
- Bon, désolé les enfants, mais nous devons y aller si nous ne voulons pas rater notre portoloin ! Fit Mr Potter.  
- Au revoir ! Soyez sage ! James je compte sur toi pour te montrer gentil et mature avec Lily, fait lui visiter le manoir et pas de blagues « Made in Maraudeur » tant qu'elle est là, c'est compris ?  
- Okay Maman, t'en fait pas, tu sais s'que représente Lil's pour moi, donc sois rassurée ! Répondit James avec un clin d'œil.  
Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je représente pour lui appart un nom qu'il veut rajouter à son tableau de chasse depuis maintenant environ 3ans !  
Ashley embrassa tendrement sa fille avant de transplaner avec son mari.  
- Ecoute Potter, si je savais que je devais te supporter pendant les vacances, crois moi je ne serai pas venue ! Maintenant, je veux faire se que j'ai affaire tranquillement, fait comme si tu ne me connais pas, Okay?

- Non Lily, je ne peux PAS faire comme si je ne te connaissait pas, je veux que ces vacances se passent bien, je t'aiderai dans ton travail et je m'occuperai de toi comme il se doit, Lily, j'ai changé, pour toi, je ne suis plus l'arrogant Potter, loin de la, et ce depuis un an, mais tu étais trop occupé à m'insulter pour t'en rendre compte, j'espère que ces vacances te permettront de me connaître à ma nouvelle valeur, et j'espère que tu me laissera une chance… Maintenant excuse-moi, je vais monter à ma chambre, si tu me veux dis simplement « Sweety » et un elfe de maison te conduira à moi, je te ferai visiter le château plus tard dans la journée, pour le moment, je vais te laisser réfléchir a ce que je viens de te dire, et de faire connaissance avec ma petite sœur, ma puce, sois gentille avec elle ! Fit- il en se retournant vers sa sœur.  
J'étais très surprise de voir à quel point il avait changé, il ne m'avait pas appeler Lily Jolie, il n'avait pas fait preuve d'insolence ni d'arrogance, il ne m'avait pas demander de sortir avec lui, mais il avait été très mature…  
Je sortis alors de ma rêverie et je souris à Ely en remarquant qu'elle me dévisager.  
- Bonjour princesse ! Alors dis moi ma puce, quel âge as-tu ?  
- J'ai 5ans !  
- Ah mais tu es assez grande pour t'occuper de toi-même, non ?  
- Si, mais maman veut que quelqu'un me garde !  
- Mais il y a ton grand frère!  
- Oh, maman dit qu'il lui faut une Baby-sitter encore plus qu'a moi ! Et que moi-même je serai capable de m'occuper de lui ! Rit-elle.  
Je souris d'attendrissement devant son innocence et sa gaieté, elle était très mature pour son âge ! Et je ris franchement avec elle.  
- Tu es à Poudlard ? Me demanda t-elle alors.  
- Oui, et à la même année que ton frère, et Gryffondor aussi ! Belle coincidance, non ?  
- Vrai ? Alors tu dois certainement connaître la fille dont James est amoureux ?  
- Ton frère est amoureux ? Vraiment amoureux ? Demandai-je avec de gros yeux, je me surpris alors à ressentir de la jalousie envers cette fameuse fille qui avait l'amour de James.  
- Oh oui, follement amoureux même, il me parle tout le temps d'elle, il ne veut jamais me dire comment elle s'appelle, mais quand il me parle d'elle, il a des étoiles dans les yeux ! Et un sourire béat collé au visage. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point il me saoul avec elle ! Me répondit-elle, d'un air agacé.  
- Tu ne saurais pas qui elle est ? Des petites indices ou autres ? Rétorquai-je avec beaucoup de curiosité.  
- Je sais juste qu'elle le déteste, pauvre Jamesie, il m'a dit qu'elle avait le caractère d'une lionne et qu'elle était magnifiquement belle…  
J'étais vraiment, mais vraiment jalouse!Pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Eh bien je n'en ai aucune idée !  
Je bavardai longuement avec la petite Ely de tout est de rien, c'était vraiment un bout de chou intéressant et très drôle, elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de maturité.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Ely avait de plus en plus sommeil, j'appelais alors l'elfe de maison pour qu'il aille la coucher, profitant par la même occasion pour lui demander le lieu de la résidence de Po...James.  
Arrivée devant sa porte, je sentis tout courage me quitter et j'allais m'enfuir vers le salon lorsque :  
- Lily ! Que faisait-tu devant ma chambre ?  
- Je…Heu…J'allais…Heu…Eh bien…En fait…  
Lily ! Mon dieu ressaisit toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Serait-tu entrain de perdre tes moyens devant l'arrogant James Potter ? _Il n'est plus arrogant ! _Défendit une voix dans ma tête. Ce n'est Que James Potter ! Celui que tu as méprisée pendant 3 ans, alors c'est pas le moment de perdre tes moyens ma p' tite Lily ! _Ce n'est Que James Potter ? Que James Potter ? Oui mais il est trop mignon ! Et super mature maintenant ! Il est trop adorable ! Regarde comment il me regarde, serai-t-il entrain de s'inquiéter pour moi ?_ Lily ! Merde ! Ressaisit toi ma vieille ! Il va te prendre pour une folle ! Allez, garde le ton froid et cassant que tu utilise pour lui parler d'habitude, ne te laisse pas faire par ce coureur de jupon ! _Merde qui es-tu au juste pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?_ La voix de la raison, Lily ! _Eh ben, maintenant, tu vas te la FERMER, j'ai envie de faire ce que je veux quand je veux maintenant, et je t'interdis de m'en empêcher ! Il a changé, et il a droit a une nouvelle chance, en plus, il est tellement craquant… !  
-_ Lily ? Lily ! Tu es sûr que ça va bien ? Me demanda t-il d'un air inquiet.  
- Oh, oui super ! Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.  
- Ah c'est pas grave, alors, que faisait-tu derrière ma porte ?  
- Euh rien ! Je voulais juste te parler, c'est tout…  
- Oh eh bien, entres, tu es ici comme chez toi !  
- Merci !  
Sa chambre, ou plutôt son « appartement » vu sa grandeur, était magnifique. Décorée en rouge et or également avec un aspect assez chaleureux. Beaucoup de posters étaient collés sur son mûr, dont la majorité qui représentait des stars du quidditch. A sa table de chevet, il y avait une photo des maraudeurs, tout sourire. Et derrière ce cadre, se trouvait une photo de lui avec un air profondément triste et amoureux, regardant une jeune fille au loin. Je me penchai alors pour voir de qui il s'agissait, lorsqu'il se mit brusquement devant moi en rougissant étrangement.  
- Heu, eh bien…Oui ? De quoi voulait-tu me parler ? Demanda t-il en fuyant bizarrement mon regard.  
- Oh, j'ai longuement réfléchi à ta proposition, et j'avoue que passer un mois sous le même toit que toi, alors qu'il n'y a que nous, ta petite sœur et quelques elfes de maison, en te haïssant, n'ai pas une très bonne idée… Alors… Amis ?

- Amis ! Répondit-il sans hésitation avec un air sincèrement heureux.  
Nous discutâmes des heures et je dus reconnaître qu'il avait effectivement beaucoup changé et mûri. Il était vraiment très agréable et je me surpris à remarquer et à admettre qu'il était vraiment très « canon » !  
Il me fit alors visiter le manoir, ce qui nous prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Je dus reconnaître que j'avais rarement passé un aussi bon moment.  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant ma chambre… Je ne pus prononcé un mot tellement j'était hypnotisé par sa beauté. Je n'avais, jamais, vue une pièce aussi magnifique que celle-ci.  
Elle était immense, avec une forme hexagonale, les mûrs peints de rose et d'orange se mélangeait harmonieusement. Il y avait un lit qui pouvait être assez grand pour y faire dormir 10 personnes aisément. Une grande bibliothèque se dressait sur une des façades, ou y était rangés des livres plus rares les uns que les autres. Il y avait aussi une garde-robe magique, qui devait coûtée une fortune, vu que des millions de vêtements tous aussi prestigieux se cachaient à l'intérieur et sortait en fonction de ton avis de t'habiller. Puis une majestueuse salle de bain clôturait le tout, avec une immense baignoire. Je sentis que le mois que j'allais passée ici serait le plus beau de toute ma vie.  
- Oh, mais c'est, magnifique ! M'exclamai-je, les yeux brillants de bonheur. C'est la chambre de mes rêves !  
- Eh oui, en fait, il y a des pièces dans le manoir, qui prennent la forme des chambres de nos envies, si par exemple, demain tu y rentres et que tu as envie de vert, les couleurs et les formes obéissent à tes envies.  
- Ouah ! C'est trop beau !  
- C'est toi qui as un goût merveilleux, me fit il avec un clin d'œil, bon, je crois qu'on devrait descendre manger, Ely doit sûrement être réveillée…Ah, j'allais oublier, tu vois cette porte ? Eh bien si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu l'ouvres, elle donne accès à ma chambre.


End file.
